We Need To Talk
by iiCraziiChic
Summary: Set after the events of Saints Row IV. What happens when a Saint who was taken by Zinyak 12 years prior to his invasion is reunited with the Boss and Johnny Gat. Parings: OC/Gat with mentions of OC/Troy. *Warning: There will be Smut*


**This isn't my first Saints Row FanFiction (I have tons more) but it's the first one I've published. Please review, I would love to hear what you guys think about my story and if I should publish the other ones I have written. Please no flames, constructive criticism is fine but flames are not welcome. Also please excuse any mistakes, I've read over it and corrected everything I saw but it's possible that I've missed something. Anyways enough of my rambling, enjoy the story.  
**

Everyone thought that Johnny Gat was the only Saint captured by Zinyak, oh how wrong they were. Mila Adams has been a prisoner to Zinyak for 12 years. She was captured shortly after Julio, known to everyone as Playa, Boss, or Mr. President, was sent into a five year coma. People thought she was either dead or that she dropped her flags before the Saints downfall. Gat on the other hand thought she was in hiding.

Mila had been dating Troy Bradshaw for two years. When it came out that he was undercover Gat instantly thought Mila knew. He tried to contact her to find out for sure but he couldn't, no one could. That confirmed his theory and made him believe that she knew about Troy and went into hiding so that nobody could kill her for betraying the Saints. He was wrong…

Mila never knew about Troy being undercover. During their relationship he kept up the image as a gang banger and never made her think otherwise. She was suspicious of the phone calls he would make when he thought she was asleep or couldn't hear him but she never thought that he was undercover.

Mila found out about Troy being undercover the day she was abducted. She had been trying to get in touch with Troy after Julio was blown up but she couldn't. She had went to his apartment when she saw him talking to the then replacement Chief of Police, Mathew Harlow. She overheard them talking about Troy's assignment and how they were planning to sweep in on the Saints. She left before they even knew she was there.

Mila had been on her way to the church to let the others know when her car stopped. She wasn't that far from a Rim Jobs so she began to walk over there so they could fix the problem. Zinyak appeared from nowhere and took her before she even realized what happened.

Zinyak's plan was to make Mila his queen since he felt she was the only woman able to match his thirst for power and chaos, seeing that she's like a female version of Johnny Gat, but that plan failed. Mila refused to be his queen and even tried to escape multiple times by killing his guards and stealing his ships before he locked her in her own personal hell.

Zinyak's plan was to break Mila until she agreed to be his queen. He made her relive Lin's death for 12 years. Mila had been tied to Lin when she was killed and barley made it out the trunk herself before she took out Sharp. In the simulation Zinyak made her relive that moment by having Lin tell Mila that it was her fault she died. She also had Lin attack and kill Mila as a zombie while Mila was trying to hunt down Sharp.

Even though the constant reminder of Lin's death was driving her to the brink of insanity, Mila refused to let Zinyak win. She fought hard and keep her mind set, she told herself that no matter what Zinyak makes her relive she'll never be his queen.

Mila kept track of the years by the amount of times she relived Lin's death. In one day Zinyak would start the nightmare over ten times. She knew she had been reliving the same nightmare for 12 years and she never thought she'd get out of it until Julio showed up.

When Julio killed Zinyak and gained control of the Zin Empire he found out about the different humans Zinyak had captured and kept contained. He had Kinzie look through the Zin data base to see if he had any other Saints or people they knew. After finding out Zinyak had Oleg, Zimos, Viola, and Josh Birk, Kinzie found a special cell. She asked Julio if he knew a Mila Adams and he told Kinzie to wake her up and locate her pod immediately.

Mila, Julio, Aisha, Dex, Lin, and Johnny all grew up together. Mila, being two years younger than Aisha, was the baby of the crew but just as hardcore as Johnny and Lin. Everyone did their best to protect her and they didn't really want her to join the Saints but they knew they couldn't stop her once she had her mind set.

Julio looked after Mila after her adoptive parents died. Mila was fourteen at the time and she didn't have anyone else to turn to because her adoptive parents were from Brazil and most of their family where still there. Julio had been on his own since he was 16 and knew what it was like to lose the only family you have so he took her in.

Because of that, Julio gained a closer relationship with Mila. He felt that she was his family now and that he was responsible for her well-being. He made sure she had food, clothes, a roof over her head, and an education. He became the older brother/father figure in her life so when he found out what happened to her after his explosion he was crushed. He felt that he failed her because he wasn't there to make sure she was safe even though it was never confirmed if she was dead or not.

He raced to find her pod and to free her from her simulation. The moment he saw her stand up from the pile of pink goo he hugged her until she was gripping his arm for air. He was so happy that he had her back but it seemed like he was the only one.

When Johnny found out Kinzie had found Mila he didn't want her to be freed. He has animosity towards her because he still believes she knew the truth about Troy. He and Julio had a huge blow out over Julio's decision to wake Mila up. He knew he couldn't change Julio's mind so he told J to keep Mila away from him if he wanted her to stay alive.

It's been six weeks since Mila was woken up and Johnny still refuses to have anything to do with her. She has tried to talk to him but every time she does it ends in a huge argument. Mila is just as hot headed as Johnny and she refuses to let anyone disrespect her to her face so when Johnny yells, she yells.

Julio has tried to get Johnny to talk to Mila and at least ask her if she knew about Troy but he refuses. Just like Mila, when Johnny has something set in his mind he will not change it. Johnny sees Mila as a trader and as long as he's concerned that's all she'll ever be.

"Hey Johnny," Pierce says walking into the Rec room.

"Sup," Johnny nods while focusing on the cue balls in front of him.

The ship's Rec room is laid out. There's a large fish tank with all kinds of tropical fish, a custom made pool table with crystal cue balls, a theater sized TV, leather chairs and couches everywhere, a fully stocked bar, poker table, and a game area complete with arcade machines and game consoles.

When Matt and Kinzie found a way to use Zinyak's time machine to travel into the past and buy things without drastically changing the future the Saints jump at the chance. At first they only used it to go back and get softer beds since the ones they had on the ship were uncomfortable but it soon turning into a total makeover of the ship.

Shaundi first brought up the idea that they should have a kitchen for food because she was sick of eating alien food. Pierce brought up that they needed a Rec room so they'll have a place to chill. Ben said that they needed a living room and the rest just kind of fell into place.

"What's going on man?" Pierce asks.

"What do you mean?" Johnny asks, cutting his eyes at him.

"I mean what's up with you and Mila," Pierce says.

"Nothing's up," Gat says turning back to the cues.

"I just thought you'd be happy to have an original Saint," Pierce stops his sentence when he sees the look Gat is giving him.

"She's not a Saint," Gat growls. "She's a fucking trader just like that dead ass ex-boyfriend of hers."

"Don't you think you should give her a chance to explain?" Pierce asks.

"Explain what?" Gat snaps. "How she was fucking an undercover cop for the better half of two years and didn't think to warn anyone else."

"You are a fucking asshole Gat," Mila says. "Don't you think I would have told someone if I knew what he was?"

"And give up all the hot sex between you and Troy," Gat laughs bitterly. "Just admit it, all he had to do was dick you down to keep you quiet."

"I wouldn't turn on the people I consider family for sex!" Mila yells. "I'm not none of those whores you used to fuck with Johnny."

"Watch it bitch," Gat growls stepping up to Mila.

Mila glares up into his eyes, "I ain't scared of you Johnny."

"Back off both of you," Julio yells.

Mila jaw ticks and she steps back from Johnny then storms out the room. Johnny glares at her retreating frame loving and hating the way her hips sway as she walks. Julio steps into his line of view with a glare of his own.

"This needs to stop," Julio growls. "We are going to be on this ship for who knows how long and I'm not going to listen to you two fight every day until we get off. I advise you to get over this petty ass animosity because neither of you are going anywhere anytime soon."

"How the hell can you just trust her like this?" Gat asks. "She fucking betrayed the Saints for Troy."

"She didn't know about Troy!" Julio yells. "She found out the same day she was abducted. She was on her way to the church to fucking warn everyone before that asshole took her!"

"You believe that because she told you right?" Gat asks sarcastically.

"I believe it because it's true," Julio says. "You know her just as well as I do and you know she wouldn't just sit back and watch the people she cares about get hurt or locked away. She nearly got herself killed trying to save all of us at least once, hell she got shot twice and suffered a broken arm after Big Tony threw her down a flight of steps just from trying to help me save yo ass! Not to mention she was willing to let herself bleed out just to make sure that Sharp never lived to tell the tale of how he took out Lin. That girl is one of the most loyal Saints that we have left from the original crew. If you don't believe me then ask Kinzie to show you file 68."

Julio walks away leaving Johnny standing there scowling at the polished wood floorboards. He looks down at the stick in his hand and throws it to the ground before storming out of the room and towards his.

* * *

Mila fixes her jean jacket on her shoulders and walks down the simulated streets of Steelport. She had Kinzie send her into the simulation so she could cause a little chaos to blow off some steam after she left the Rec room. She would have used the time machine to go back to Stilwater and stare at the ocean but she knew she was too angry for that to have worked, plus she probably would have found the younger Johnny and tried to kill him so she wouldn't have to deal with the older more of an asshole version.

"Slow down," Shaundi calls out while running up to her.

"We're in the simulation Shaundi," Mila calls over her shoulder, "use your super speed."

"I shouldn't have to use that when we're only walking," Shaundi says.

"Stop bitching," Mila says.

"I'm not bitching," Shaundi says.

"Sounds like it," Mila smirks.

"Whatever," Shaun rolls her eyes. "Where's this hookah bar my younger self was talking about?"

"She said it's across the street from Powder," Mila replies while crossing the road diagonally making cars screech to a stop.

"You do know you can still get hurt from shit like this right?" Shaun asks.

"I know I just don't care," Mila shrugs. "I'll just re-spawn at the hospital and go back to doing the same shit."

"Wow Gat must have really pissed you off today."

"This has nothing to do with him."

"You sure about that?"

"Don't."

"I'm just saying, whenever you and Gat get into it's usually followed by you going into the simulation and creating mass chaos while being careless."

"Look I don't want to talk about Gat right now."

"Ok don't bite my head off."

"You're supposed to be moody and bitchy not nosy and annoying."

"I'm not always moody you know."

"Everyone else says otherwise."

"Whatever."

"Kinz can you set me up a gun fight?"

"Sure," Kinzie's voice says throughout the simulation.

Pedestrians turn into different street gangs with machine guns in their hands and a full out war begins. Mila ducks behind a car and pulls out her K6 Krukov, which happens to be her favorite gun, and slaps a mag inside.

She stands back up and starts peppering bullets into the gang members' chest, bringing her anger down a bit with each body that falls. She laughs a maniacal laugh, that's very similar to Gat's, and screams a very loud and high pitched siren call.

"You are fucking crazy," Shaundi screams.

"Madder than a hatter!" Mila screams.

* * *

Mila takes a long drag off her cigarette and digs her toes into the sand. After she finished her chaos course with Shaundi she used the time machine to travel back to Stilwater. The Saints just moved to the White House so she knows she won't run into them and alter the future.

Everything looks so much more different than she remembers. The Row had turned into this glowing utopia with tall sky scrapping buildings. The downtown area has been rebuilt and most of the building have purple lights shining from them. The ghetto areas aren't very different but most of the buildings have been remodel. Everything in Shivington has been rebuilt since it was accidentally burned down by Julio a few years ago.

"I shouldn't even be smoking this," she says while lighting up her third cigarette of the night.

"Then why are you?" Julio's voice says from behind her.

She looks over her shoulder making sure it's the Julio from the ship and not the one from the time she's in. Even though the Saints are supposed to be in the White House Julio told her that they sometimes made random trips to Stilwater from time to time.

She sighs as he sits down next to her, "I don't know. I guess I'm stressed."

"Johnny?" he asks and she shakes her head.

"Part of it is from him…"

"Is Troy the other part?

"Yeah."

"We have time."

"You believe that I was going to tell the Saints right?"

"Yes, I saw it in your memories when Kinzie was waking you up… I also saw other things."

"The unborn child."

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, shit happens."

"Yeah well it shouldn't have happened."

"I know but we can't change that now. Besides I wasn't ready to be a mother anyways. The life I was living wasn't exactly ideal for a child."

"It would have worked out."

"Well let's see, gang banging mother and an undercover cop father who was at some point going to arrest the mother for being a banger. Yeah that would have worked out just fine."

"Troy wouldn't have arrested you."

"He arrested everyone else and me being pregnant wouldn't have kept him from doing the same to me."

"You don't know that."

"I do, either way it doesn't matter now because the baby is gone."

"Exactly how do you feel about that?"

Mila looks away from the water and stares at Julio, "who the hell are you Dr. Phil?"

"Look I'm not good with feelings but I know you aren't going to talk about this to anyone else so I have to try," Julio says. "I've known you since you were a kid and I know when you're being bottled up. Besides the shit you're going through with Gat, there are other things on your mind and I want to help you get it out."

Mila looks back to the ocean and puts her cig out in the sand, "I don't know how I feel Julio."

"You have to know how you feel," Julio presses. "You lost your child, you have to be feeling something."

"I can't feel anything if I didn't feel for the baby when I was pregnant," Mila half yells while standing up from the sand. "I was confused when I found out I was pregnant. I didn't know if I wanted to keep it or not. I couldn't get in contact with Troy and when I found out he was a cop I was angry. The whole drive to the church I was considering getting rid of the child because I didn't want to have a child for a fucking lying ass undercover cop. When Zinyak killed the baby I didn't have any feeling. I felt numb but that's it. I can't tell you how I felt if I didn't have any feelings."

"That's it," Julio says standing up. "Your anger toward Troy is pushing back how you actually feel about losing your child. I get that you're mad at him, hell I wanted to kill him just as much as Gat did, but you can't let that hold you back from your feelings about your baby."

"Why is this important?"

"Because whatever you're feeling about your baby is still inside of you and it's driving you nuts. Your temper is way worse than it used to be and it's obvious you have pent up rage and sadness. I told Johnny that he needs to let go of his petty animosity so he can move on with his life and I'm telling you the same. You need to let out whatever you're feeling so you can move on with your life as well."

Julio calls Kinzie and has her beam him back onto the ship. Mila stands there for a while just looking at the sand. She mindlessly walks down the beach before stopping where she is. She pulls out another cigarette and brings it to her lips before lighting it up.

As she takes the first drag off her cigarette she feels a stream of warm water fall down her cheeks. It takes her a few seconds before she realizes she's been silently crying the whole time. She doesn't bother wiping away the tears she just lets them fall.

Mila has repressed her feelings long enough to know why she's crying. She knows how she truly felt about her child and even though she hated Troy for what he did, she could never punish her unborn child for it. The baby had nothing to do with anything he did and no matter how much she was screaming abortion in her head, she knew she wouldn't have done it.

The day Zinyak killed her unborn child she felt numb because she knew her baby was gone. She knew she'd never get to hold it and be the best mother she could be. She knew she'd never get to show the baby the love her birth parents never showed her. She felt heartbroken, angry, shattered even… but most of all she felt sad.

* * *

Mila cried at the beach for an hour before she called Kinzie to beam her up to the ship. She made no eye contact with anyone as she made her way to her room. She's been in there since silently crying to herself while drinking away her pain. A bottle of Tequila later and she still feels the pain along with a slight buzz, it takes a lot to knock her off her feet.

She stubs the end of her cigarette and pulls out another one. She lights it and brings it up to her lips, taking in a long drag. She hears the doors to her room open and close but she doesn't bother to look up. She figures its Julio again since he's been coming in and out of her room for the last few hours trying to get her to talk.

Her cigarette and bottle of Tequila gets ripped out of her hands and she glares up at the culprit, a neutral faced Johnny Gat.

"What the fuck is your problem?" she growls.

"I think you've had enough of this," Gat says calmly as he pours the contents of her bottle down the sink and flick her cig into the toilet.

"You don't tell me when I've had enough," she pushes herself up from the floor. "I can hold my liquor and I know my limit."

"Drinking away your problems won't solve shit," he says flatly.

"Like you care," she says walking over to her bed and sitting down. "Get out of my room. I don't feel like arguing with you and I don't want to be bothered."

"I didn't come to argue."

"Then why you here?"

"We need to talk."

"Now you want to talk," she laughs bitterly. "Fuck off Gat."

"Don't do that," Gat says.

"Do what?" she asks standing up. "Ignore you like you've been ignoring me for the last six weeks? Blow you off when you try to talk to me?" She laughs again, "get out of my room. I have nothing to say to you."

"Well I have something to say to you," he says beginning to feel irritated.

"Well I don't give a damn," she says. "I've heard enough from you. I don't feel like listening to you accuse me of knowing about Troy being a cop and letting him fuck me to stay quiet. I don't feel like listening to you make me feel like crap and tell me that I was never a true Saint. I've heard enough about my past and I don't want to hear about it anymore so get the fuck out of my room."

"Would you just-"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Mila screams while pushing him towards the door.

Johnny's jaw sets as she continues to try to push him out of her room while screaming to get out. He grabs her arm and pushes her up to the wall. He glares down at her and she looks up at him with a mix on emotions in her eyes. Sadness, hurt, and anger swims throughout her chocolate brown orbs as she stares up at him, breathing heavily.

"Please leave me alone," she says in a small cracked voice.

"I can't do that," Johnny says.

Mila begins to pull her arms trying to break Johnny's hold on her arms but he refuses to let go. Her whole body moves in her struggle but it does nothing, Johnny just holds onto her tighter. She begins to feel frustrated and struggles more only to have the same result.

Mila's body brushing up against Johnny's causes a reaction in him that he hasn't had since Aisha. It pure temptation to him and every time she moves he presses his body to hers a little more, loving the way her body fits under his. It usually takes a few drinks and strip teases from the women he sleeps with before he can get an erection but all he has to do is be near Mila and he's ready to fuck her through the wall, her body being pressed against his is just making him hard beyond belief.

"Stop," Johnny says through clenched teeth.

"Let go of me," Mila says.

Mila wiggles more causing Johnny to push up against her harder. She stops moving when she feels him poking her. She looks up ready to yell at him but her words are pushed back down her throat the second Johnny's lips press onto hers.

Mila struggles under him trying to break the kiss but Johnny snakes his arm around her and pulls her closer to his body. Her struggles slowly begins to die down and she finds herself wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him back. Johnny smiles feeling her body relax into his.

Johnny breaks the kiss and leans his forehead against hers, "do you still want me to leave?"

"What the hell was that for?" she asks once she catches her breath.

"Answer my question," he says. "Do you still want me to leave?"

She licks her lips and looks down before meeting his eyes, "no."

Johnny smirks and crashes his lips on hers. He licks her bottom lip asking for access and she opens her mouth into a slit letting him shove his tongue inside. They fight for dominance of the kiss but the fight doesn't last long. Mila melts into the kiss which gives Johnny full control.

Johnny's hands caress her curves through her spacesuit. He moves to the zipper and pulls it down revealing her black lace bra. He pulls the suit off her arms and begins to plant kisses down to her neck and shoulders.

She moans and tilts her head back giving him more accesses to her neck. He bites down on her neck, hard, then flicks his tongue over it to sooth the pain. She lets out a hissing moan and he smirks into her neck. He repeats this method until he reaches the top of her chest.

Gat reaches around her back and unclasps her bra, pulling it off hastily and tossing it to the ground. He massages her breast in each hand and teases her already semi-hard nipples until they harden like little pebbles. He lifts her body up from the ground, allowing her to wrap her legs around him, and sucks her right nipple into his mouth.

He swirls his tongue around it and flicks it before pulling it between his teeth. She moans and runs her fingers through his hair before gripping it in between her fingers. He assaults her right nipple for a bit before switching over to the left, giving it the same treatment. She grips his hair harder which only makes him bite and pull harder, which is exactly what she wanted.

He trails kisses up her chest, neck, and to her lips. She lets her hands fall from his head and down to his spacesuit. She pulls down the zipper and slips her hands inside, feeling every inch of his naked torso. She drags her nails down his abs making him growl into her mouth.

She smiles into the kiss and continues to rake her nails further down. She trails her hands to the top of Hanes Boxers but he stops her.

"Not yet," he says, breaking the kiss.

She pouts a bit and he smirks before kissing her. He walks her over to the bed and lies her down. He tugs the rest of her suit off her body and admires her nearly completely naked body.

The last time Gat seen Mila, she was a 19 year old woman who hated everything about herself because puberty still had her looking like a 15 year old late bloomer and even now as a 32 year old woman with smooth chocolate skin and curves that matches the likes of Marilyn Monroe with an ass that would make Beyonce envious, he can still see she's insecure of her body. The way she's squirming and trying to hide from his gaze is enough proof to let him know that.

He places the arm she put over her chest to her side and holds it there, "you're beautiful."

He leans over her and captures her lips in a heated, rough, and yet passion filled kiss. The kiss doesn't last as long as Mila would have liked but she won't complain. She doesn't get to seeing as her breath is taken away the moment Johnny plants kisses down her neck to her stomach and down to the area above her panties.

He slides his fingers under the sides and pulls the thin lace material down her legs and onto the floor. He kisses the inside of her thighs and smirks when she takes in a sharp breath. He kisses all the way up to her lower lips and presses a kiss to the outside before moving back to her thighs.

He does it over and over in a teasing way loving the whines she makes whenever he moves back to kissing her tights. Mila opens her mouth to tell him to stop teasing but a moan erupts from her body when she feels him stick a single digit into her wet core.

"Fuck you're wet," Johnny says as he slowly slides his digit deeper inside. "And you're tight as fuck."

Mila moans louder as Johnny begins to pump his finger inside of her and she nearly screams when his tongue flicks over her swollen nub. He laps at her nub while slowly adding another digit into her sending a wave of pleasure through her body.

"Ahhh fuck Johnny," Mila moans while rocking her hips on his fingers.

Johnny speeds up his fingers and licks while keeping his eyes locked on Mila's face. The way she' biting her lips to keep from screaming eggs him on to go faster. He sucks her clit into his mouth and curves his fingers inside of her making a loud moan erupt from her.

"Oh my god Johnny," Mila moans, rocking her hips to the same pace as his tongue and fingers.

"You gonna cum Mila?" Johnny asks huskily.

Mila nods her head which makes Johnny slow down, "y-yes."

"Then fucking do it," Johnny demands. "Cum baby, cum right fucking now."

Mila throws her head into the pillows feeling the pressure build up more and more before her body releases in an intense orgasm. Johnny licks up everything she sends his way before standing up from the bed.

Mila watches him strip out of his spacesuit and boxers through half lidded eyes. Her body is still trembling from her orgasm and her legs feel like pools of jelly. She manages to push herself up and crawl towards Johnny. His thick hard member is standing at attention and she can see it already leaking pre-cum.

She wraps both hands around his cock and slowly flicks her tongue over the tip, collecting every drop of pre-cum he had along with drawing a low hiss from him. She takes his tip into her mouth, swirling her tongue around him while taken every inch of him into her warm wet mouth.

"Shit," Johnny groans, rolling his head back.

Mila relaxes her gag reflexes allowing Gat's full length to slip into her mouth. She slowly bobs her head up and down his length while sliding her tongue along his length. Johnny grabs the back of her head encouraging her to pick up speed and she does, but only slightly.

Johnny opens his mouth to say something but it turns into a moan when Mila begins to hum. Her speed and suction picks up as she continues to hum causing Gat to let out a series of moans and curses.

"Fuck…" Johnny curses while pumping his member deeper into her mouth.

Mila tightens her lips and hums even longer while jerking her hand up his cock. Johnny tugs on her hair trying to pry her away but she doesn't let go.

"F-fuck… you got to stop," he says finally pulling her away from him. "Shit where the hell you learn to do that?"

"You'd be amazed at what the girls and I used to talk about," she says.

Gat picks Mila up and lays her back on the bed. He climbs over her and plants a hard kiss on her lips. He slides his knee between her legs, pushing them further apart so his body can fit in between. He places his tip at her entrance and crushes his lips on hers before slowly pushing into her.

Although she lost her virginity years ago, it feels like its being taken away from her again. 12 years without sex has made her tighten back into a virgin like state and luckily for her, Johnny understands. Her heat and tightness is making him want to shove himself in and fuck her through the bed but he musters up enough self control to keep him from doing so.

"Johnny please," Mila breathes. "It hurts, just do it."

Gat nods and crashes his lips on hers once more before ramming into her. She screams into his mouth while digging her nails into his back to the point of drawing blood. Johnny stills himself inside her, doing his best to not just thrust into her.

"Move."

That's all Mila had to say before Johnny started to thrust himself in and out of her slowly. The pain begins to turn into pleasure making her moan and thrust her hips up against his. She grips his shoulders and pulls him closer making him go in deeper.

"Mmm fuck Johnny," she moans into his ear, wrapping her leg around him. "Faster, please…"

Johnny complies, picking up the speed and thrusting into her harder. Mila moans louder while gripping his shoulders tighter. He growls and leans down, sucking on the skin on her neck creating a dark mark. Mila moans and lifts her hips up from the bed, meeting his thrusts.

"Mmm… fuck Johnny!" she screams when he hits her spot.

"Fuck… you're so tight," Johnny groans.

She pulls his face down to hers and captures his lips in a kiss. He slips his tongue into her mouth while pinching and pulling her nipples with his fingers. He breaks the kiss, moving down to her neck before moving to her chest and taking her left nipple into his mouth. Mila moans and arches her back off the bed, loving the double pleasure he's giving her.

Johnny pulls away from her breast and pulls out of her. He lies down beside her and pulls her on top of him.

"Ride me," he demands.

Mila lifts herself up and slowly sinks herself on him. They both moan at the contact and he grips her hips. She begins to ride him slowly at first but she soon picks up the pace. She bounces of him, crying out every time she comes down, and Johnny meets her every move while squeezing and pulling her boobs.

"Mmm fuck... feels so good…." Mila moans.

"You have no…" Johnny groan, gripping her hips harder. "… idea how much I wanted this…"

"I… oh god… fuck I wanted this too…" she moans running her nails down his chest.

She closes her eyes tightly and bounces on him faster. Her body begins to shake and Gat knows she's close to coming. He thrusts his hips up harder, making sure to hit her directly on her spot.

"Ah fuckk... Johnny I'm gonna…. I'm gonna cum!" she cries out.

"Not yet," Johnny says, "hold it."

"I can't," she cries as her body begins to shake violently.

"Fucking hold it," he growls.

Her walls grip around his cock and she tries her best to hold it but she can feel herself ready to explode. Gat drops his hand down from her hip and begins to rub her swollen clit. She cries out loudly ready to lose it but he give her a look that screams don't do it.

"Johnny please," she begs in a moan.

"Please what?" he smirks, picking up both his thrusts and rubs.

"I.. I-I can't hold it… please let me cum."

"No."

She whimpers but it turns into a moan when he hits her spot again. He thrusts up into her faster making her sink down faster and harder while continuing his assault on her clit. Her body shakes even harder and he walls clamp around him tighter making moans escape his mouth.

"You wanna cum?" he asks huskily.

"Yes fuck yes," she screams.

"Then fucking do it," he growls.

He thrusts up into her again and she explodes. Her walls wrap around him in a vice grip as her juices flow out of her and onto his lower abdomen. He follows behind her, shooting his hot seed into her groaning while doing so.

Mila collapses on Gat, spent, as he continues to thrust up into her, riding out their high. Gat wraps his arm around her and brushing her sweat coaxed hair out of her face. He smirks down at her and she leans up and kisses his lips before laying her head back on his chest.

"That's one way to work out frustrations," she breathes.

"You got that right," he says.

She looks up at him, "how long have you been wanting to do this?"

"Years," he says. "It just took me a while to figure that out. I know I was with Eesh but… I guess you were in my mind as well."

She raises a brow, "is that why you hated Troy and I being together so much?"

"I guess so," he says.

"Jonathan Gat were you jealous?" she asks with a smile.

"Don't," he threats.

"Alright alright," she smiles then lies back down. "Where do we go from here?"

"… I guess we try to make this work," he says.

"I've had a fucked up life which means I come with a lot of emotional damage," she looks up at him. "And you aren't exactly the emotional type. Are you sure you're up for this?"

"If Julio crazy ass can be elected the President of the United States and we have an alien evasion that destroys the planet, I'm sure I can deal with an emotionally damaged woman. I can't help you much when it comes to talking about it but I can help you release it," he says, smirking at the end.

She slaps his chest, "nasty ass."

"Yeah but you weren't complaining," he says.

She slaps his chest again and plants a kiss on his lips. He laughs into the kiss then kisses her back.

Although they're both unsure how this thing is going to play out they don't care. Whatever problems they face will be dealt with when it comes, until then they're going to enjoy the time they have together.


End file.
